1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to towable, swimmer-controlled, aquatic plane devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the field of aquatic recreational products, various types of boat-towable, swimmer-controlled, plane devices have been proposed, those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,039,415; 3,261,318; 2,948,251; and 3,163,148 being fairly typical. However, prior devices of this general type known to the present applicant have suffered one or more defects, i.e., cost, complexity, lack of steerability in four directions, and/or lack of the capability to be readily disassembled for portability and storage.
It is therefor desirable to provide a towable, swimmer-controlled, aquatic plane device characterized by its simplicity and relatively low cost, ease of assembly and disassembly for transportation and storage, and steerability in any one or more of four directions.